La Última Voluntad
by Yuki-chan Kamijou
Summary: Kaori está por morir por una misteriosa enfermedad, pero Shizuma hará todo lo que está en sus manos para salvarla... Este fanfiction es de un amigo, Saizoh, ¡Disfrutenlo!


***** Este es el Fanfiction de un amigo, Saizoh, que me dio su permiso de publicarlo acá, por favor, ¡Disfrutenlo! *****

**"La Última Voluntad"**

Kaori moriría muy pronto pues sufría de una enfermedad producto de sus malos genes pero todo alrededor de esta dolencia es misterioso por lo que permanece bajo cuidados intensivos e investigación científica en el hospital de Itabashi. Lo único seguro es que por su estado tan delicado probablemente le quedara menos de medio año de vida…

Por esta situación es que discutían dos jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria de 17 años:

- ¿Para qué me hiciste venir, Shizuma?

- Quiero pedirte un primer y último favor, Chikane: deseo que conviertas a Kaori.

Le respondió Shizuma, la de cabello cano y ojos verdes a Chikane, la de cabello y ojos azules oscuros.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

- Claro que me doy cuenta y por eso te lo pido… No, te ruego que lo hagas.

Himemiya Chikane pensó que su amiga de toda la vida, Hanazono Shizuma, se estaba volviendo loca pues en realidad no podía pedirle que ella, una vampiresa Himemiya, realizara semejante aberración y menos contra alguien quien no quería ser convertida en una.

- En parte te comprendo… la vida es el don más preciado que tenemos todos y sé muy bien qué tanto amas a Kaori pero no soy capaz de cumplir tu deseo.

Chikane se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala de espera del hospital pero antes de que diera dos pasos la mano derecha de Shizuma la detiene:

- Créeme que no te lo pediría sino fuera la única que nos queda… y vos al menos tienes a Himeko…

Mencionó Shizuma y Chikane apretó los puños con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, se dio media vuelta rápidamente y le dio una cachetada llena de rabia a su amiga:

- Querrás decir la única opción que te queda a vos… porque tu idea no es algo que Kaori comparta y lo sabes bien. Por favor no sigas insistiendo y no vuelvas a mencionar a mi novia para reprocharme.

- ¿Pero qué voy a hacer sin Kaori…?

Shizuma se agarra su larga cabellera cana y mira hacia un lado con los ojos muy abiertos. Chikane ya estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio por Shizuma pero siguió serena ante la tribulación:

- Tienes a Nagisa.

- Sí, Nagisa es especial pero Kaori es la única dueña de mi corazón. – Shizuma agarró los hombros de Chikane. – Sálvala por favor…

Chikane miró por un momento los ojos llorosos de Shizuma preguntándose qué debía hacer ahora con su amiga hasta que escuchó lo siguiente de boca de ésta:

- No seas como Tamao obligándome a sacrificar la vida de un tercero por la de Kaori…

- ¿Tamao? No me digas que…

- Sí, sabía que no accederías de modo alguno a mi súplica y menos después de haber leído la última voluntad de Kaori.- Shizuma pareció serenarse un poco después de haber dicho lo que dijo pues soltó a Chikane y dejó de llorar mirándola a los ojos. – Por eso quise hacer un trato con esa rata de Suzumi Tamao para que la convirtiera a Kaori en vampiresa… pero me dijo que lo haría a cambio de la toda la energía espiritual de Nagisa…

- ¡Sos una estúpida!

- ¡Lo sé, mierda! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero estaba desesperada…! Debí suponer que no me lo haría nada fácil… pues al fin y al cabo los tratos se realizan por un intercambio equivalente…

- Hablamos de Tamao, ella es una tramposa de primera por lo que no hay tratos ni justos ni equivalentes cuando tratas con ella.

Era verdad, al fin y al cabo la mala fama la seguía a Suzumi Tamao, una vampiresa del segundo clan más grande que habitaba la ciudad de Tokio (el clan más grande era el de Himemiya, dueños de una gran corporación financiera). Suzumi Tamao se enamoró de Aoi Nagisa poco después de conocerla en el internado al que asistían pero la última ya estaba enamorada de Shizuma lo cual no desmotivó a Tamao pero a pesar de todos sus grandes esfuerzos por seducir a Nagisa ésta seguía pensando en Shizuma como la dueña de su amor de pareja. Así estuvieron durante un año y medio hasta que Tamao se cansó y no quiso saber nada más ni de Nagisa ni de Shizuma pues sus calumnias para seducir a Nagisa habían sido descubiertas y para evitarse la vergüenza se trasladó a otro internado o al menos por todo ésto fingía no seguir interesada en Nagisa… Aunque nadie volvió a saber de ella hasta que Kaori terminó de caer gravemente enferma y Shizuma fue a suplicarle que le salvara la vida convirtiéndola en vampiresa al ver que prácticamente todos los médicos de la ciudad la daban por muerta a su amada de cabello negro.

Chikane continuó diciéndole:

- Tamao está atada a las leyes vampíricas como todos los integrantes de los clanes pero es obvio que ella sí que accedió cegada por los celos hacia vos y su retorcido amor hacia Nagisa. – Chikane le tomó los cachetes a Shizuma. – Deja que muera en paz como humana pues así lo desea y cumple también la otra parte de su voluntad que es que te quedes con Nagisa. Hazlo por ella, por vos y por todos.

- Tienes razón… - Admitió la de pelo cano abrazándose a Chikane. – Pero es tan difícil aceptar que Kaori morirá muy pronto sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto… Una súcubo como yo sólo puede quitar la vida pero no puede darla ni curarla…

Chikane se limitó a devolver el fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

- Shizuma había depositado sus mínimas esperanzas en que Tamao o Chikane pudieran hacer algo pero ya todo estaba perdido para Kaori… No, no todo, puesto que a ella le quedaba su humanidad y su última voluntad antes de su inminente fallecimiento y cuando Shizuma realmente lo razonó dándose cuenta de este hecho sintió más alivio en su resignación.

En verdad había muchas contras para salvar a Kaori… la primera era que aunque ésta sea convertida en vampiresa sería casi imposible que sobreviviera ya que ni hasta la gran mayoría de los humanos saludables podía soportar la conversión muriendo poco después y Kaori en su estado tan penoso era verdaderamente un caso perdido. Lo segundo es que una de las leyes de los clanes vampíricos del Japón era que se quedaba prohibido usar los poderes de los vampiros en asuntos humanos y cualquiera (hasta el integrante de la más alta élite) sería castigado si llegara a romper con esta máxima. Y por sobre todo lo demás Kaori dejó expreso poco antes de caer en coma en una carta que deseaba morir como una humana normal y que no había arrepentimientos en su vida ya que fue feliz a pesar de lo que le deparó el destino.

Kaori murió dos meses después sin haber despertado del coma y cada año Shizuma visita su tumba y piensa en ella con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad a veces acompañada por Nagisa, Chikane e Himeko.


End file.
